b2stfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girl
"Bad Girl" is a song by B2ST. It is the second track in the mini album BEAST Is The B2ST. Lyrics |-|Hangul= I’m heart sick, heal me Be crazy, cant let you go uh Sad love song got a new skool sound My loves gone we take this song Plz baby don’t go far So beast!!! Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) 니가 떠난 자리에 슬픔이 가득해 나만 두고 떠나버리면 난 어떡해 시간이 지나가도 니 얼굴이 자꾸 떠올라 머리가 빙글빙글 도는데 어제가 마지막 kiss 널 잡지 못한 내 miss 모든 게 꿈이길 plz 난 그냥 바보 바보가 된 것 같아 소리쳐 소리쳐 불러 붙잡고 붙잡고 싶어도 hey hey hey girl 돌아와줘 plz ma hate girl 아무리 생각해도 말도 안 돼 bad girl 자꾸만 니 생각에 미쳐 미쳐 bad girl 떠나지 말라고 네게 소리쳐도 뒤돌아 보지도 않는 bad girl G.O.N.E 니가 떠나니 잘 가던 시계도 stop 괜히 내 귀에서 들리는 like our story (so sick) 한때는 ma ma lady 니가 없어 울어 난 daily 아직 니 자리는 비워둘게 girl C.O.M.E 미워한 지 하루만에 그리워져 니 생각에 내 얼굴이 눈물로 번져 널 붙잡으려 하면 너에게 다가갈수록 더 내게서 멀리멀리 가는데 다시 돌리긴 너무 늦어버린 것 같애 니 목소리가 내게서 자꾸 멀어지는데 소리쳐 소리쳐 불러 붙잡고 붙잡고 싶어도 hey hey hey girl 돌아와줘 plz ma hate girl 아무리 생각해도 말도 안 돼 bad girl 자꾸만 니 생각에 미쳐 미쳐 bad girl 떠나지 말라고 네게 소리쳐도 뒤돌아 보지도 않는 bad girl 여태껏 니가 했던 모든 말 한순간 모든 게 다 거짓말 니 맘을 되돌리려 할수록 내게서 한 걸음씩 멀어져 가는 너 아무리 생각해도 말도 안 돼 bad girl 자꾸만 니 생각에 미쳐 미쳐 bad girl 떠나지 말라고 네게 소리쳐도 뒤돌아 보지도 않는 bad girl Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (나 혼자만 또 슬퍼해) Down down we gotta get down (내게) Down down we gotta get down (돌아와줘) Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) |-|Romanization= I’m heart sick, heal me Be crazy, can’t let you go uh Sad love song got a new school sound My love’s gone we take this song Plz baby, don’t go far So beast!!! Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) niga ddeonan jarie seulpeumi gadeukhae naman dugo ddeonabeorimyeon nan eoddeokhae sigani jinagado ni eolguri jakku ddeo-olla meoriga binggeulbinggeul doneunde eojega majimak kiss neol jabji mothan nae miss modeun ge kkumigil plz nan geunyang babo baboga doen geot gata sorichyeo sorichyeo bulleo butjabgo butjabgo sipeodo hey hey hey girl dorawajwo please ma hate girl amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl ddeonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo dwidora bojido anhneun bad girl G.O.N.E niga ddeonani jal gadeon sigyedo STOP gwaenhi nae gwieseo deullineun like our story (so sick) handdaeneun ma ma lady niga eobseo ureo nan daily ajik ni jarineun biwodulge girl C.O.M.E miwohan ji harumane geuriwojyeo ni saenggage nae eolguri nunmullo beonjyeo neol butjabeuryeo hamyeon neoege dagagalsurok deo naegeseo meollimeolli ganeunde dasi dolligin neomu neujeobeorin geot gatae ni moksoriga naegeseo jakku meoreojineunde sorichyeo sorichyeo bulleo butjabgo butjabgo sipeodo Hey hey hey girl dorawajwo please my hate girl amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl ddeonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo dwidora bojido anhneun bad girl yeotaeggeot niga haetdeon modeun mal hansungan modeun ge da geojitmal ni mameul doedolliryeo halsurok naegeseo han georeumssik meoreojyeo ganeun neo amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl ddeonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo dwidora bojido anhneun bad girl Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down Down down we gotta get down (na honjaman ddo seulpeohae) Down down we gotta get down (naege) Down down we gotta get down (dorawajwo) Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) |-|English= I’m heart sick, heal me Be crazy, cant let you go uh Sad love song got a new skool sound My loves gone we take this song Plz baby dont go far So beast!!! down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) The spot where you’ve left is full of sadness How could you leave without me? As the time passes, your face keeps popping in my mind And now my head feels dizzy Yesterday was the last kiss I can´t hold you my miss Please let this all be a dream I’ve simply become a fool I scream and scream Even though I want to take you and hold you Hey hey Hey Girl Come back please, my hate girl No matter how much I think about it, it doesn’t make sense, bad girl The thought of you keeps making me crazy, you bad girl Even though I secreamed at you asking you not to leave You didn’t even look back, you bad girl G.O.N.E, after you’ve left, even the ticking clock stopped. The words my ears pointlessly picked up is like our story (so sick) For awhile ma ma lady, without you I cried daily For now I will reserve your spot, girl C.O.M.E I’ve only hated for one day, but I miss you already Just thinking about you leaves my face soaked with tears As I get closer to confine you You are only getting farther and farther It must be too late to go back Your voice is only getting fainter I scream and scream Even though I want to take you and hold you Hey hey Hey Girl Come back please, my hate girl No matter how much I think about it, it doesn’t make sense, bad girl The thought of you keeps making me crazy, you bad girl Even though I secreamed at you asking you not to leave You didn’t even look back, you bad girl All the words you ever said In a moment they all became lies As I try to make your heart come back You’re gradually going more distant from me No matter how much I think about it, it doesn’t make sense, bad girl The thought of you keeps making me crazy, you bad girl Even though I secreamed at you asking you not to leave You didn’t even look back, you bad girl down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down down down we gotta get down (I’m all alone, crying again) Down down we gotta get down (Come) Down down we gotta get down (to me) Down down we gotta get down (I want you, come to me girl) Music Video Category:Songs